Questions
by ixheartxedward
Summary: The war is not over and Katara has been captured by the fire nation. Will she be rescued? Does Aang love her? Katara POV.Zutara lovers beware... Kataang forever! This is my first fanfic ever! pleez be nice


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last airbender a slinky……but I will soon!!!! Beware Zutara luvvers!!!!

CHAPTER 1: SITTING AND THINKING

My cell is the worst I've ever been in. It is a fire nation prison. It's walls are desert sand- dry and the floors are covered in the same material the walls are built of. It was the perfect prison for a water bender. No doubt deep underground. The only entrance was from a door at least 30 meters above me. They could have dropped me from that height, but they just slung a rope around my wrist and lowered me down. It wasn't the best entrance, and my wrist and shoulderes burned from it, but it was better than being dropped.

_I've been in here forever_ I thought _the eclipse is surely over… Where's Aang and Toph and Sokka?_ Then it hit me. _I'm always the one that's captured!!!_ There was no doubt about that.

FLASHBACK:

Our plan was to get past Azula's gate and arrive on the fire nation beach. We would fight off the fire-nation defenders and Aang would go and defeat the fire-lord once the eclipse took place. But, that plan wasn't going smoothly….for me at least.

My Part in the plan was to ride on Oppa underwater and cut loose the firenaton ropes that grabbed the subs. I had done that twice. But on the third time my hand got caught on one of the ropes(of course, I had no clue how). They pulled me up but I cut the rope loose with waterbending. I fell and hit the water full force. My back burned…. I would still have burns on my back if it wasn't for my healing abilities. I used waterbending to push me to Oppa. I then did the cutting underwater.

I saw Aang above water, he was running away from the beach, the eclipse was going to start soon. It seemed like ages before we had defeated the fire- nation gate defenders. Then I saw Aang coming back. Sokka saw him first.

"Aang!! What are you doing back!! …….I knew it wouldn't take that long to defeat the fire-lord!! Even I could do it!!"

We all looked at him with a 'stop lying to yourself' expression on our faces.

"o-okay maybe I couldn't…..but Aang did!!"

"No, Sokka, I didn't defeat him, I couldn't even _find_ him. The whole palace was abandoned"

After that we went looking. Toph found the firelord's secret bunker underground and we broke in. A firenation man gave us the wrong directions to the fire lords cave and we ran into a whole load of Dai Lee agents. Aang, Toph, and Sokka manged to escape. But I didn't.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Well, this just gives me time to think about everything that's happened. I don't think I've had time to just sit and think for _ages. _

So much has changed over this summer. Sokka and I found the Avatar. We discovered the greatest earth bender in the world. And now we are at the fire nation trying to defeat and destroy the fire lord.

Not only has our life changed, but a certain avatar has changed. I watched Aang go from the silly boy in the iceburg to a mature avatar. I think I might even _love _him. I think he likes me too. I've seen the way he looks at me. Sometimes he thinks I'm not paying attention to him, but I see the longing look in his beautiful gray eyes. But that's just a guess.

I have to admit, I was a tad bit jealous at that town when all those girls were following him around like little lost puppies. I just couldn't get his attention.

But the realization that I loved him was at the fortune teller's village. She said my lover would be a powerful bender. Then Aang saved the village from that volcano. The realization could have slapped me in the face, it was so strong. My heart tells me I should tell him, if I ever _do_ get out of here.

I hope its _him_ that rescues me. But right now, in this dungeon, my hopes and dreams don't really exist. Well…..as long as I get rescued before I die of thirst or hunger or_ darknes_s, ill be okay.

I hope.

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


End file.
